Being Alive
by KlainesSecretChild
Summary: Season 1 AU. Quinn leaves Puck's house after a huge argument and finds herself at the side of a road. Her saviour appears in the well groomed shape of Kurt Hummel. The two begin to bond and a friendship between the two broken teenagers blooms. Set just before 'The Power of Madonna'. Quinn and Mercedes don't become friends. Rated T for future swearing and mentions of sexual thoughts
1. Distortion

Being Alive

**Season 1 AU. Quinn leaves Puck's house after a huge argument and finds herself at the side of a road. Her saviour appears in the well groomed shape of Kurt Hummel. The two begin to bond and a friendship between the two broken teenagers blooms. Set just before 'The Power of Madonna'. Quinn and Mercedes don't become friends.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Distortion

Quinn Fabray was fuming.

For the third day in a row, Noah Puckerman had a girl over. Quinn had lectured him time and time again about the negative impact of his sex life on her pregnancy and his relationship with their child. Puck, being the stubborn wretch that he was, was not listening.

"Don't you think that you _screwing_ Amy Miller in the room adjacent to where your daughter is growing inside of a womb is a little twisted?!" Quinn raged, clenching her fists. She would regret this tomorrow. Rising stress levels weren't beneficial to her child. She was just so very angry!

"It's not exactly going to affect her growth, is it? It's not going to make her remember it when she's born. Her first memory isn't going to be of her father's orgasm!" Puck yelled back. Quinn's face contorted in disgust. Her hands shot instinctively towards her inflated stomach.

"Oh, so you are the father? Well start acting like it! Stop having sex with random freshman whores!" Quinn retorted. Puck looked hurt, but he _was_ stubborn, so he resumed.

"Yes Quinn, I am the father. I know you'd have rather the dad been perfect Finn but look at where we are now! You chose to sleep with me! I didn't force you into it! Don't blame me for _your_ mistake!"

"So you did wear a condom? That's right, you _didn't_! So that would also be _your_ fault. I was right. You really are a Lima loser after all. You just can't mature even with a child on the way." Quinn was close to tears by this point, but held herself together, just.

"It takes two people to have sex, Quinn!"

"Well you would know, being the town whore!"

"Get out." Puck whispered fiercely.

"What?"

"You heard me. Get out of my house."

"Fine, I'm going. Leave your child and her mother homeless on the streets. I'll just be getting my things." Quinn flinched a little as she swept past Puck in order to reach her things.

Fortunately for her, she hadn't unpacked properly. All her belongings (well, what she had salvaged from her house after being kicked out by her parents) were still in a suitcase, organised quite neatly. She had washed some clothes earlier that day, so she didn't have to worry about leaving anything behind. Quinn quickly shoved some of her loose things into the bag and picked it up.

"Quinn, wait." Puck began as she started for the door.

"No, Puck! I'm leaving." Quinn whispered tearfully as she lifted her suitcase and descended the stairs. She threw the front door open and headed out into the murky night.

As she passed the gate, she was reminded of the scene from _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ where Harry left home and was dragging his possessions along the wet ground in search of fresh solace. It was only then when it actually kicked in to Quinn's mind that she literally had _nowhere_ to go.

She could call Finn…that was laughable. She dismissed the idea quickly. Rachel? That would be even worse. Her family's Jewish too. Quinn needed somewhere where bacon was easily accessible. Brittany? Quinn shook her head lightly, imagining the poor girl taking her in. She skipped the idea of Santana completely. That would be like living with Rachel _and _Finn.

Quinn continued to walk until she reached a point where fatigue injected itself into her system. Panting heavily, she laid her case down on the floor and perched herself on it, holding her baby bump protectively. She gazed up at the twinkling stars overhead, and drifted into a peaceful reverie of the flashing stars as their gleaming shimmer invaded her mind…

An equally bright light snapped her out of her daze. This time though, the sound of tyres screeching jolted her even more. A smart, sleek black car turned onto the street, headlights flashing. A slender, upright figure hopped out of the classy vehicle and approached.

"Quinn? What are you doing out here?" Kurt Hummel asked her. His voice sounded full of concern. "You must be freezing!" He added worriedly.

"Kurt? What are _you_ doing out here this late?" She questioned, the cold only hitting her when he mentioned it.

"Never mind that. I was driving to the shop to replenish our supply of wholemeal bread when I spotted you there in a daze. Now let's get you out of the cold and the wet. It isn't good for the baby. You can stay at my place for now." Kurt rushed through his explanation.

"Okay, I suppose." Quinn murmured. She stood, with the assistance of Kurt, and went to grab her luggage.

"Don't be silly, Quinn. I can handle that." Kurt smiled kindly as she lifted the bag with apparent ease.

"When did you get all big and buff?" She said, eyeing his biceps.

"When I realised brute force may have to be used at the next Marc Jacobs clearance sale." Kurt chuckled and helped her into the passenger seat.

Inside the car was warm as Kurt must've had the interior heating on. She shivered as the temperature change took its effect. Kurt jumped in next to her and began to drive away, leaving the Puckerman household far behind.

"So, you want to explain to me exactly _why_ you're sitting on a suitcase in the middle of a street, looking like a 19th century cholera victim?" Kurt questioned. Quinn smiled at his comparison and closed her eyes briefly. How best to phrase this…?

"Puck and I had a fight. He ordered me to leave, I left. I walked for a while and got tired so I sat there waiting for…I don't know what I was waiting for, I guess. I would've probably just slept out there." Quinn summarised.

"That's despicable. Leaving your daughter's pregnant mother out on the street on a cold night like tonight, on any night in fact, that's just plain wrong. I shall be having a talk with Noah tomorrow. I don't care what the fight was about, that should never have happened." Kurt squeezed her knee gently, which made her giggle.

"Sorry, my dad used to do that to cheer me up. It's always been a ticklish spot of mine." Quinn blabbed uncontrollably.

"Is that so?" A glint of wickedness glistening in Kurt's eyes and Quinn noticed his mouth curve into a crooked smile. He began to squeeze her knee with a chuckle and she wriggled at his touch. When she was panting, he finally relented, figuring the baby needed as much oxygen as it could get.

"Will your dad be okay with my staying at your place tonight?" Quinn asked cautiously.

"He sure will. He's very accepting of everything. So long as you don't "deflower" me, and it's very safe to say that's something you won't be doing, he's fine." Kurt gave a small smile.

They finally pulled up at the Hummel household. Quinn nervously went to exit the car, but Kurt halted her. He jumped out and ran to her side, helping her leave the vehicle safely. He retrieved her luggage, which he trailed behind him. Kurt used his other, available, arm to grasp Quinn's hand affectionately.

"Don't worry, Quinn. You'll have a home here for as long as you need it."

"Why are you doing this? We've only talked once or twice before." She enquired.

"I know what's it's like not to be accepted for a difference you have from everybody else. I actually like you, Quinn. You have morals and I respect that. Now, let's leave the sappy talk to Ryan Gosling and Rachel McAdams and go inhale some ice cream whilst watching a good rom-com?" Kurt proposed as they headed inside the house. Quinn smiled to herself. What good luck she had.

* * *

**A/N: Well I'm officially in love with Season 1 of Glee again! I watched 'The Power of Madonna' and 'Laryngitis' before and I love it. PINK HOUSES, 4 MINUTES AND ROSE'S TURN ALL IN ONE NIGHT? GAH, OVERLOAD OF HOT! Anyway, this idea wouldn't leave my already overcrowded brain so I had to compose this opening chapter even if it is now 03:07am in my time (UK). So I hope you enjoy this and remember to always review please! Thank you! **


	2. Finding Solace

Chapter 2- Finding Solace

* * *

As the door closed, Kurt and Quinn were met with the gruff voice of Burt Hummel.

"Kurt? Is that you? Do you have the lifeless bread that's going to bore me into a coma?" The man said monotonously. He stumbled out into the hallway and spotted Quinn.

"I don't believe we've met. Burt Hummel, creator of the splendid young teenager you're stood next to." He chuckled.

"Quinn Fabray. It's really nice to meet you." She shook Burt's extended hand with a warm smile.

"Likewise. Kurt, would you care to explain why you've brought this beautiful young girl home? It's apparent that you're not going to…" Burt had noticed her bump.

"Yes, dad, she's pregnant. You shouldn't stare at their baby bumps. It makes some women uncomfortable." Kurt interjected. "I'm sorry about him," he added to Quinn, "he hasn't had his sodium intake yet." Burt ruffled Kurt's hair playfully, which earned him a devilish glare from the flamboyant boy.

"Not that I don't love speaking to two teenagers in an entrance way, shall we go into the living area and discuss what the hell is going on because frankly I have no clue?" Burt suggested, ushering the pregnant girl further into the house.

"You have a magnificently designed interior, Mr Hummel." Quinn remarked, gazing around the living room, smiling.

"Thanks to Kurt and his mother, the place looks great." Burt said taking his usual, slouched, seat. Kurt and Quinn seated themselves opposite him as he began to talk. He noticed that Quinn's things were near the living room door.

"So…what seems to be the situation?"

"Dad, Quinn has been kicked out of her baby daddy's house and I found her sitting on her suitcase in the middle of the street, so I brought her here. Is it okay if she stays here?" Kurt explained briefly, squeezing Quinn's knee compassionately.

"Wait, she's been kicked out? Sorry, I'm speaking like you're not here, Quinn. You've been kicked out? If you don't mind me asking, where are you parents?" Burt questioned politely.

"Oh, they kicked me out when Finn told them I was pregnant. Then I went to live with Finn, but then I told him that the baby wasn't his so I left and went to live with Puck. Now I'm here." Quinn shrugged and played with the hem of her shirt.

"Your own parents actually kicked you out? That's despicable! Explain the whole 'baby not being Finn's' to me again, please. I'm really confused."

Quinn explained how she was dating Finn but had sex with Puck, getting her pregnant, but then telling Finn that he impregnated her via Jacuzzi and then how Rachel spilled that it wasn't Finn's, but Puck's.

"Now that story-time is over, Dad, I'm going to go and set up Quinn's things in my room and show her around the place." Kurt suggested, lugging Quinn's suitcase towards the stairs.

"Good idea, buddy." Burt said as he headed for the kitchen. He needed a beer and a lie down.

This was all too much to take in for one Burt Hummel.

A girl's parents could actually _kick_ her out of her home just because she had gotten pregnant accidentally. Fair enough, she could've been more careful, but these things happen. If he and Elizabeth hadn't have been trying to conceive Kurt, he still might've been around.

When Kurt came out to him, it wasn't a shock, but the confirmation was still pressing. At a young age, Burt had never accepted gays. He thought it was unnatural and got uncomfortable when gays were around him. Growing up, however, he began to see the error of his ways. He finally understood that people had the right to love whomever they wished and nothing should stop them in their journey to happiness. If Kurt was a girl and had gotten pregnant at Quinn's current age, Burt would certainly _not_ have ejected her from the house. Instead, he would've lectured her about protection for the future and then he would've offered her his fully support and comfort. To be honest, even if Kurt had told Burt that he had killed somebody, he still wouldn't have kicked him out. He would have given Kurt a wide berth.

These people should not have the right to call themselves parents. Being honest with himself, Burt thought there wasn't anything he could do about it. And there wasn't. Apart from be a father figure to Quinn. If her father was in fact Russell Fabray, rich man extraordinaire, then Burt knew it wouldn't be logical to confront him. He was tight-fisted, stubborn and cruel. He could actually picture Russell throwing Quinn out because she no longer fitted with the perfect family image. She refused to conform, or rather Finn told them. Burt didn't condone lying to the Finn boy about the child's paternity, but she didn't deserve to have been kicked out by her own father.

Burt sat down, as that was enough introspection for one day…or month.

Meanwhile, Quinn stared around Kurt's bedroom with a grin on her face. If ever she would wonder what Kurt's bedroom would actually be like, this was it. The walls blanketed with enlarged playbills and posters of Madonna and Lady Gaga with a cosy single bed adorned with some intricate duvet cover draped across it. It was so Kurt.

"So where am I going to sleep exactly?" Quinn questioned.

"On the bed? With you?"

"Don't be silly, Quinn. I am not going to sleep on the bed. Especially when I'm not sharing with a whale." He winked at her playfully.

"Oh, so that's how it is. It's like living with Gay Santana."

"Except I'm far classier than that witch. Though I do respect her brutal honesty. And yours. To a point, of course."

"Yeah."

"Quinn, can we talk? I mean, I don't have anything in particular to talk about, but if it's okay I just want to sit and talk. Like I've said, I don't _really_ know you as well as I'd like."

"Like you have to ask. Of course. What do you want to talk about exactly?" She smirked.

"Being totally blunt, I just want to know why you lied to Finn."

"Hold that thought. I know you like him. I thought you would've been thrilled to know that he know hates me."

"First, he doesn't hate you. He's angry, sure, but he loves you too. Yes, I may have a small thing for Finn; despite the fact that he thinks you can get pregnant by hot tub. But I don't like seeing people upset unless I make them that way purposely of course. As Rachel told me, it doesn't matter whether you're ninetieth in line or even a millionth; you're still ahead of me because you're a girl." Kurt smiled sadly.

"She said that? I do hate that bitch."

"She is sometimes intolerable, yes, but she has ambition and sheer talent, both of which I appreciate."

"Will you explain something to me quickly before we get onto my elephant?"

"Of course."

"I've now been on the receiving end of cruel, hateful words and the looks and everything else. This is only for nine months though. How do you hold it together? You get it every day for something you can't control. I mean, it's not like I chose to get pregnant, but I did have some input, I think." Quinn half laughed.

"The world is full of people like that. If I break down now, in high school, it will only teach me to do the same in later life when I'm famous and straight people are jealous of my hot girl arm candy. Seriously, I've had a struggle holding it together to say the least, but mainly it's for my dad. I love him, he's the most important person in the world to me and I hate disappointing him. He can't pretend that he didn't want a butch, straight son, well someone like Finn. I know that. I can't let him think that I can't take care of myself. If I get beat up or something, I'm scared he'll think that I'm weak and that he'll think less of me. I can't ever lose him, Quinn. When my mother died, we were both broken. We didn't cry a lot. We were trying to hold ourselves together so the other didn't become more upset. This is sort of like that now."

"That's why you blew the note in Defying Gravity." Quinn guessed.

"Yes. If everyone saw me singing a girl's song on stage, my dad would get more anonymous calls like last time. It was just before the competition. I can't have that happening to him. I know that he used to be homophobic before I was born. Most high school boys are. Unless they're gay, of course. I'm scared that someday he'll forget everything he learned from my mother about acceptance and just get sick of me and—." Kurt choked out the last few words and broke down in fits of sobs. Quinn patted him on the shoulder and rubbed even circles into his back.

Little that they knew, a teary eyed Burt Hummel stood directly outside of the door carrying a plate of sandwiches. Instead of knocking, he placed the sandwiches outside of the room and left without a word.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going through my stories alphabetically and updating the ones I have ideas for. Could be a few, could be many, I don't know yet. WHO ELSE HAS HEARD THE FINALE SONGS? I LOVE CLARITY AND ALL OR NOTHING!**


	3. A Little More Introspection

**This chapter is dedicated to ' ' Boy I hope I got that right. Please say I did. I can't check right now. They have been a new support network for me and a big encouragement in my uploading. So thank you very much! And to everyone who has reviewed! **

* * *

Chapter 3- A Little More Introspection

"Anyway, Miss Fabray, I believe it is your turn in the Hummel Hot-Seat." Kurt declared, laughing at he brought in the tray of sandwiches that his dad had left for them.

"Why, Mr Hummel, how could I forget? Chatting about my weight gain to a gay teenager is how I want to spend my life. Didn't you know?" Quinn shot back.

"That's cute, Fabray. Seriously, now. My first question still pends. Finn?"

"Okay. Finn. I lied to him because I thought I loved him. If I truly loved him, I may have told him the truth and not left it down to Rachel to tell him. But because I doubted my feelings for him, I couldn't. If I told him and then realised I didn't love him and left him, he would take it worse. I know lying is wrong, and God already punished me for it by kicking me out of my houses, but I just couldn't. You know how much he looks like a child. It's like telling a child that Santa Claus is really a demon! I just couldn't bring myself to ruin somebody's life that much."

"I understand your intentions, but I question your methods. It points me to this, though: Just how did Rachel find out?"

"I should've known. She was blabbering on about some ridiculous Jewish disease that she made up to get to me to quiz Puck about it. That's when she realised. She knew that if Finn was the father, I wouldn't be scared about the gene."

"That is rather clever, but vile. Making you scared of some fake inherited gene. Sounds like Rachel to me. Anyway, I'm not going to lecture you about whatever it is with Puck, but I'm curious. What exactly _is it_ with you and Puck?"

"I'm not even sure myself. There's something there. Of course, he's the father of my child. I don't know whether I want a relationship with him, hell, I don't even know whether I'm keeping the baby yet!"

"If you want to keep it, then that's your decision and should have nothing to do with Noah. I don't personally think he's ready but if you believe you are then go for it. Under the assumption that you'll still be living here, my father and I will assist you in the raising of your baby."

"Y-You don't have to do that. I'm just scared, Kurt. Where else do I have left to go?"

"I guess just here. But don't worry; I'm sure my dad won't mind you living here. You'll probably keep the place brighter and happier. One more thing, though?"

"Sure, Kurt. Anything."

"I want to apologise."

"Apologise? Kurt, you're being a saint, letting me stay here for a while."

"I didn't mean that. Oh, Quinn, I'm so sorry! I'm the one who suggested to Finn that he sing his emotions, which led to him telling your parents about your pregnancy which led to you being kicked out and—." Kurt ranted.

"Kurt, it's okay! Finn just saved me the worry and trouble of letting it slip to them. I'm not a brave person, Kurt. I would've struggled to tell my parents about my baby. It wouldn't have been until my bump was really noticeable that I would've told them. So thank you, I guess."

"I didn't do anything." Kurt muttered.

"Maybe not. But you're doing something now. Helping me out. A lot!" Quinn hugged the teary eyed boy as he filled up.

"I tell you this, when I see Puck tomorrow…"

"Don't, Kurt. He's not worth it. Just leave him be. Show him how much better you are than him."

"We both already know that. I just…I'm angry. Mostly at the world, but at Puck, Rachel, Finn…" Kurt stopped.

"Kurt? I get why you're angry at Puck and Rachel, but Finn?" Quinn hesitated before questioning the blushing boy.

"Well…he kind of…said something the other day. He blew up. We had this huge argument by my locker after Glee when everybody else had left…"

_**FLASHBACK **_

_Kurt opened his locker hastily to collect his books (it saved him having to lug them to Glee Club after school) when all of a sudden, the musical, masculine voice of Finn welcomed him. But it wasn't welcoming this time; it was filled with anger. _

"_What the hell is that?" Finn raged quickly, pointing to Kurt's locker. _

_Kurt quickly slammed his locker shut as Finn approached. _

"_Answer me, Kurt! What the hell is that?" _

"_It's nothing, Finn. Now excuse me, I have to go." Kurt said as calmly as possible. _

"_No! You have a picture of __**me**__ in your locker, Kurt! That's really creepy!"_

"_Grow up, Finn. Just so you know, I'm collecting pictures of New Directions members so I can collage them inside my locker so I can establish what they would look like when assembled in a scrapbook fashion, so thank you very much for calling me a creep." _

"_Dude, scrapbooking is really faggy." Finn muttered. _

_Kurt's eyes filled up with tears as he looked at Finn with sadness. _

"_Oh. I see, then." Kurt opened his locker again and tore the picture off the door. _

"_Happy now, Finn? You got what you wanted. Though it came at a price." Kurt stormed off. Or, tried to. _

"_Kurt, wait." Finn grabbed Kurt's shoulder and spun him around. _

"_Finn let me go." _

_Finn grabbed on harder. _

"_Don't make out as though you're a victim here. You know you had a picture of me in your locker for other reasons than scrapbooking, so just admit to me the real reason and you go can go home." _

"_Finn, please." _

"_NO! ADMIT IT, KURT!" Finn screeched and threw Kurt at the lockers. His body crumpled with a sickening crunch from the impact as he fell to the floor. Finn scoffed at a vulnerable Kurt and walked away. _

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

"God, Kurt. Why didn't you say anything?" Quinn enquired.

"Who to? You? We weren't friends. Mercedes can't keep her mouth shut for longer than three seconds and I had nobody else."

"I suppose. That's awful. I can't believe he did that! I guess in retrospect I was right in ruining his life. He abused you, Kurt."

"What's done is done. I can't believe I fell for him. Especially when he was yours."

"You make it sound like he's my property or something. Kurt, crushing is okay you know?" Quinn reassured.

"I know, I just feel guilty. Anyway, I think that's enough introspection for now."

"So, next on the roster for our night?"

"Ah, well I need to moisturise and then I suppose we can talk a little more. We still need to get to know each other properly. It's a Friday night, so we have a whole weekend to chat and watch films and such. Oh, and we're definitely going shopping for your new clothes!" Kurt chirped, seeming to be in a better mood than before.

"Kurt, you don't have to go shopping with me!" Quinn protested weakly.

"Of course I do. It's not fashion if it's not approved by me in advance." Kurt stated as if it was obvious. Quinn just giggled girlishly.

Kurt left the room to moisturise and Quinn decided to collect her thoughts.

_So I'm now living at Kurt Hummel's house. If you'd have told me a couple of months ago that I'd be a pregnant sixteen year old and living with Kurt Hummel, I'd have slapped you and told you to go away and regroup and then talk to me later. What's more intriguing to think about is the fact that I actually like him. Before getting to know him, I thought he was just the stereotypical bitchy homosexual who does nothing but gossip and shop. But Kurt's deeper than that. He has layers. And not just meaning his clothes. He has surprise muscle underneath the fashion. Also he had a timid boy underneath the conceited veneer he puts on. I wouldn't have expected that in a million years._

_Anyway, something needs to be done about the way Kurt is treated. And I know the exact method. The Cheerios! It's perfect! Kurt can be the first Cheerios vocalist to feature. He and Coach Sue share the same ideals, really. The superior population of the Earth will rule and the underlying mess of Neanderthals are left to be trash collectors and hobos. _

_Now he's suddenly my saviour and I'm so entirely grateful. I need to make things up to him. I need to stop the bullying that goes on. I just have to. And I will. Quinn Fabray is a master of persuasion and cannot be stopped unless she gets pregnant (already done) or dies. _

_When we next have school, the jocks won't know what hit them… _

"Quinn, could you come here a minute please?"

"Sure, Kurt. Just a second." She carefully left the bed and walked to Kurt's bathroom where he was holding an open tub of expensive moisturiser.

"Honestly, do you think I'm in the wrong where Finn is concerned?"

"Absolutely not! Finn messed you around so much, Kurt. You're crushing; it happens. Finn just isn't taking it well. He's totally out of line and being incredibly homophobic. You can do so much better, dear Kurt. Know that, and you'll be fine. I promise you that you're better off without Finn in your life."

"Thank you, Quinn. So much." Kurt dropped the tub in the sink carefully and hesitantly wrapped his arms around his pregnant new friend.

"For what?" Quinn asked in shock.

"Being you. Being so strong about your pregnancy and everything. You're a role model to everyone."

"That's not me, Kurt. That's you."

"Sure it is." Kurt said, heavy sarcasm filling his voice.

"It is."

"If you say so." Kurt laughed, releasing Quinn from his death grip and picking up his moisturiser.

_Things may be looking up finally, _Kurt thought to himself.

Of course, in life, things aren't that simple. Especially where Finn Hudson is concerned.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter uploaded. I'm not doing too bad it seems! I'm getting the hang of regular updates. :) Hope you enjoy. **


	4. Robot

Chapter 4- Robot

* * *

By the time Monday morning rolled around, both Kurt and Quinn were very nervous. Kurt would have to see Finn again for the first time after telling somebody about what happened between them and Quinn would have to see Puck for the first time after their argument and Quinn's eviction. In retrospect, she was quite happy that it happened. If it hadn't, she wouldn't have moved in with Kurt, and she enjoyed her time with him. On Saturday, they had gone shopping for clothes. Both of them bought lots of clothes, and Kurt purchased a couple of surprise outfits for Quinn with his allowance. To reimburse him, she paid for their lunch and bought Kurt a delicious scarf that the boy had had his eye on whilst browsing, but didn't think it right to buy anymore for himself while his pregnant friend was in need of maternity clothes.

Kurt stopped at his locker (at the request of Quinn) and stuck the picture of Finn back up. Quinn had believed him when Kurt had revealed that is was in fact a collage of New Directions members. To prove this to Finn if anything ever happened again, he stuck a picture of himself and Quinn that had been took the day prior right next to it. Burt had gladly taken the picture for them, if only to see Kurt happier than he had been of late. He was in the dark about Kurt's infatuation with Finn and the subsequent abuse, as Quinn had labelled it, but he knew something was definitely irking his only son. He knew he had to do some gentle digging to find out.

They continued on towards Quinn's locker, where they passed Puck. Quinn felt Kurt's right hand twitch slightly in her left. It was only then that she realised how much Kurt loathed Noah Puckerman. She wasn't really surprised. The years of torment, just for trying to be himself, must've wounded him pretty badly. She could deduce from his facial expression and the intensity of which he was shaking, just how much hatred he harboured.

And then, another plague approached. Finn Hudson.

He walked right up Quinn's locker where both her and Kurt were standing patiently.

"Hey guys. Quinn, I need to talk to Kurt for a minute."

"Finn, she's staying here. Apparently when I'm around you, I need a bouncer."

"Dude. What the fuck are you talking about?" Finn asked nervously, his eyes darting to Quinn as he spoke. "You need to come over here with me. Right. Now." Finn edged slightly closer to Kurt and grabbed his arm.

"Stop trying to live my life for me, Finn! I'm not your robot! You can't just act like this whenever you please! Now kindly get your mediocre stench out of my face. It's clouding my talent." Kurt quipped somewhat defensively.

Finn's eyes darkened. A wicked tinge appeared in the once innocent pools of colour. He leaned in even closer, so his lips were touching Kurt's ear.

"I think it's best for your safety if you follow me. Think about it." Finn nodded his head in his desired direction once and turned on his heel.

Kurt was 'in a pickle' so to speak. He didn't want to be alone with Finn, but he didn't want to get hurt, either. He reluctantly followed him, with a sorry glance to Quinn, who frowned and stalked behind Kurt so Finn wouldn't know she was following. Finn turned into an empty Science classroom and sat on the teacher's desk like he owned it. Kurt wasn't far behind and Quinn, well Quinn was hiding in an alcove just outside. They couldn't see her, but she could see them perfectly. She could hear them pretty damn well, too.

"What do you want, Finn?" Kurt said, surprisingly calm considering what happened the last time he was alone with Finn. Finn grabbed Kurt by his collar and tugged powerfully. Kurt flinched, but instead of hitting the ground, he collided with Finn's impatient, cracked lips. Finn pulled him ever closer so Kurt was practically in his lap. Quinn gasped quietly as she saw the terror and shock in Kurt's eye. A gleam of evil glistened in Finn's. What was that boy up to?

Kurt managed to find enough muscle to pull away, but Finn took that as wanting to progress to something more heated. He fingered the buttons of his shirt but Kurt delivered a powerful slap to his face. Finn growled, this time not interpreting Kurt's action. He left his button alone and stood, pacing dangerously close to Kurt.

"Wow, how things have changed. You act all faggy over me and suddenly you don't want this?" Finn spat harshly at Kurt. Kurt twitched slightly.

"No, Finn! What makes you think I want you after all of this?! Have you been living in a hole for the past few days? You assaulted me the other day and you—." Kurt mumbles something unintelligible at the end.

"Speak up!" Finn roared.

"YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS, OKAY? I DIDN'T WANT IT TO BE LIKE THIS! SURE, MAYBE I DREAMED THAT ONE DAY IT MIGHT HAVE BEEN WITH YOU. BUT NOT LIKE THIS. I WANTED ROMANCE AND PASSION, BUT YOU GAVE ME SLOPPINESS AND HATRED. YOU DON'T WANT ME AT ALL. YOU WANT CONTROL. THAT'S ALL YOU'VE EVER WANTED OVER EVERYONE. QUINN. ME. RACHEL. WE'RE ALL JUST YOUR PAWNS AREN'T WE? WELL NOT ANYMORE. I'M DONE WITH YOU, FINN. FIND ANOTHER UNSUSPECTING, NAÏVE LAMB TO PLAY WITH BECAUSE I AM NOT STANDING FOR THIS." Kurt shouted hoarsely, a tear slipping traitorously down his porcelain face as he left the room. He turned the opposite way to where Quinn was standing, as did Finn when he eventually left. Quinn just stayed rooted to the spot, numb due to the events. She was now genuinely worried about Kurt. She knew from past experience that when Finn didn't get something/someone he wanted, they/it wouldn't hear the end of it.

She couldn't do much to protect Kurt, but she could always talk to Finn.

Right?

Wrong.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter is purely Finn thinking and Quinn shouting at him, no Kurt. I miss him already. :(**


End file.
